Healing from Greater Demon Poisoning
by Biene
Summary: After Alec gets poisoned by the Greater Demon, Magnus rushes to his help and feelings are revealed quickly. Slash Alec/Magnus
A/N: Hi everyone, finally my first try at a TMI Fanfiction, what do you think? Let me know please! :-) You know the drill, TMI isn't mine, I'm not making profit of this and I don't own the characters, I'm just borrowing them…

TMI TMI TMI TMI TMI TMI TMI TMI TMI TMI TMI TMI TMI TMI TMI TMI TMI TMI TMI TMI TMI TMI TMI TMI TMI TMI TMI TMI TMI TMI TMI TMI TMI TMI TMI TMI TMI TMI TMI TMI TMI TMI TMI TMI

Magnus Bane enjoyed one of his rare days where he wasn't called upon or had to attend to any of his own business. He with curled up on the sofa, Chairman Meow in his lap, a good book in his hand and one of his favourite drinks — rainbow coloured of course — was within his reach. He sighed when a loud, popping noise signalled a fire-message for him. He almost decided to not take a look at it, whatever it was, it could probably wait until at least tomorrow, but a nagging feeling in his stomach made him get up and read the message.

" _Dear Warlock Bane,_

 _the Institute must one more time call upon your aid._

 _During a battle Alexander Lightwood has been severely injured by a Greater Demon. Its poison is spreading fast within his body, it is beyond our skill to heal. I implore you to come fast for I fear otherwise it might be to late._

 _We would once more be in your debt._

 _Yours faithfully_

 _Hodge Starkweather"_

For the blink of an eye Magnus just froze, unable to comprehend what he had just read except for Alec's name. Alec injured? It couldn't be, it seemed like a bad dream… Alec was capable and with Jace as his parabatai nothing like this should have been possible. Magnus shook his head to clear it. Those thoughts were ridiculous, shadowhunters were always in danger and even a very skilled one with a great parabatai could be hurt…. or worse.

Cold fear gripped his heart. Alec… The sweet young man with his big heart, those big blue revealing eyes that told the warlock how torn apart he was inside. Magnus remembered all to well how the shadow hunter looked at his parabatai, with longing, with love, with adoration and knowing those feelings would never be returned. It had been so clear and instantly he had wanted to scoop Alec up in his arms and comfort him. Which had been very strange, he had not felt that way for a very long time now and certainly not for someone he barely knew. And since then this need to protect had been joined by feelings of respect and liking which was on the best way of developing into love.

Magnus whirled around, hands outstretched, already thinking about what he would need. Quickly he threw everything into a bag and flung it over his shoulder. With the same movement he put his travelling cloak around him and drew the hood up concealing the worry on his face.

Speed was of the essence, so he portalled in front of the hospital wing door of the Institute. It might have drawn on the magical reserves he needed to heal Alec, yet it would have been riskier still to not have come at once. He didn't bother to knock, just barged right in and ordered everybody out.

He took a moment to focus, then he laid his hands over the wound on Alec's limp body and closed his eyes. His magic gave him a glowing golden vision of Alec's bloodstream. The demon poison had spread quite far and it would be take a lot out of him to heal the shadowhunter. Magnus let out a deep breath of relief. He had not been too late as he'd feared! Immediately he began to chant, concentrating on drawing out the poisonwith all his strength. Black smoke began to curl and as it met the air it made a sizzling noise like waiter boiling. As he continued his administrations sweat began to run down his body and breathing became difficult. He was close to the point of endangering himself when finally there was no trace of the poison left in Alec's veins. He checked a second time and when that showed nothing as well, Magnus allowed himself to relax. Death would not be able to claim Alec tonight… Entwining their hands he remembered lyrics of a beautiful German song by the band L'Âme Immortelle called "Ohne dich" (Without you)

 _Warum kann nicht ich, sondern nur der Tod_

 _Deine letzte Liebe sein?_

 _(Why cannot I but only death_

 _be your last love?)_

Magnus knew he would lose Alec one day and that thought alone hurt beyond measure. And yet it was inevitable, there was nothing he could do to prevent that. They simply would have to make the best of the time they had.

Exhaustion claimed Magnus now, and his head sank on the bed coming to rest close to Alec's shoulder.

Only when he felt Alec's hand moving in his he startled, instantly wide awake. The Shadowhunter sat upright in the bed already. Their eyes locked involuntarily, and the warlock's keen senses registered how the Shadowhunter's breath hitched and how his pupils dilated quickly. He flushed a little, too… As if Alec had read Magnus's mind he looked away, his features betraying his embarrassment. Magnus almost smiled, the man was too cute! He reached out, his fingers lightly lingering on Alec's cheekbone. With a soft nudge he silently asked him to look back at him. Alec complied a little hesitantly not quite meeting his gaze.

Magnus swallowed hard. Was he seriously considering this? Did he really want to let Alec in and risk the heartache of losing him? Alec, who was still hung up on someone else? This was such a bad idea, how could he even think about it? The honest answer did not sit well with him. Alec was the first person in a long, long time to make him feel again. He made this boring world interesting, brightened it simply by its presence. It was like comparing starlight to sunlight… And his inner pain spoke to him, begging him to take it away. It was such a compelling mix, Magnus was powerless to fight against it.

His last defence broke and he shifted to sit on the bed. He pulled Alec into a tight hug, wrapping himself around him and just held him as close as possible without hurting him. Only when Magnus felt the tension leave Shadowhunter's body he pulled back. His arms came to rest on Alec's biceps in a fierce grip. Magnus looked at his face, familiarising himself even more with its features, waiting to catch his eyes. When he finally did, he spoke:

"Don't you ever be embarrassed by what you feel, Alec. Not ever! You've got absolutely no reason to. Your compassion and your big heart are a part of you, they make you who you are and a better Shadowhunter. Believe me, being good at Shadowhunting does not mean not to feel, it means knowing how and what you feel and dealing with it. That's hard, I know, but burying your emotions will only hurt you in the end… And I could not bear to see that."

Alec had listened attentively. Those words sounded so convincing, so sincere and so caring… His emotions were still in a turmoil from nearly dying and then seeing the man he'd begun to develop feelings for had been the one to save him, to see him here now that concerned for him. It was an overwhelming need to hold on to something, hold on to Magnus to be exact. Alec reached out, each hand grabbing one of the warlock's which where still on his arms. Then he learned back, drawing Magnus with him. The warlock was surprised yet he let himself be pulled down quite easily. Due to some mysterious instinct he seemed to know exactly what Alec needed right now. He just snuggled up next to him. With a content sigh the still weak Shadowhunter fell asleep.

For the blink of an eye Magnus considered getting up and leaving, but he didn't want to. It was so comfortable, feeling Alec's body heat and his heart beating under his fingertips. Besides, having spent so much energy on healing him he was exhausted himself. A few minutes later, he had passed over into Dreamland and was fast asleep.

This time it was Alec who woke first. He was a little disoriented at first, confused why he wasn't up when it was in the middle of the day. It had to be, the light that shone through the windows was pretty bright. Then he noticed an unfamiliar weight against his chest and someone else's body heat. One look and one sniff (oh yes, he knew Magnus's distinct scent already) told him who was lying in bed with him. Careful not to move he studied him. The warlock looked so much younger and so innocent in his sleep… Alec was shocked by the multitude of feelings this moment caused. A fierce need to protect Magnus, peace, tenderness, belonging, slight arousal… and dare he call it hope for a future together? The two of them together like this felt so right, so absolutely perfect. Alec couldn't resist brushing a finger through Magnus's thick black hair.

A light sleeper most of the time, this awakened Magnus. He blinked twice before focusing on Alec's face. With a smile he whispered a soft "Hello", not in the least startled to find himself in Shadowhunter's arms.

"Hello", Alec said back, moving to untangle them. But Magnus didn't let him. Instead he moved even closer, claiming Alec's lips with his own. He felt Alec stiffen and was just about to pull back when he started kissing him back. Now the Warlock poured everything he had into the kiss. He wanted Alec to feel cherished, cared for and most of all loved. When they finally broke apart, Magnus sighed, still pressing close to Alec:

"You gave me quite a scare yesterday, my dear!"

The Shadowhunter squirmed a bit at that term of endearment, but in the end he decided he liked it. He boldly caressed Magnus's back with gentle movements murmuring softly:

"Yes, but I'm still here, I'm fine. Thanks to you!"

This time it was Alec who searched Magnus's mouth, giving him silent reassurance of how alive and present he was. The warlock obliged happily, savouring every single taste and touch.

Here and now their world was perfect and even though it would take them month to finally say "I love you" to each other, both knew their long journey as a couple had begun right then and there.

\- The End -

TMI TMI TMI TMI TMI TMI TMI TMI TMI TMI TMI TMI TMI TMI TMI TMI TMI TMI TMI TMI TMI TMI TMI TMI TMI TMI TMI TMI TMI TMI TMI TMI TMI TMI TMI TMI TMI TMI TMI TMI TMI TMI TMI TMI

A/N: How was it? Leave a review please… :-)


End file.
